A Different Kind Of Musical
by Pabuthefireferret
Summary: High School Musical... Not! A twist on a Disney story.


A Different Kind Of Musical

By: DannYPhantom1999

Chapter One.

She was sitting in the mixed of everything. Loud noises everywhere, people cheering loudly, and music blaring through the speakings of the snow lodge. A pair of blue sunglasses sat on the arm of the coach, with the next year on them. She was in the center of the room, but was trying her hardest to not pay attention to any of it, she was more interested in her book than a stupid party of New Years anyways.

"Sweetheart, you're still reading that book? It's been all night, why don't you go up, get changed, and come down and have fun. I'm sure there kids your age around here." A middle age women wearing a long blue, and white dress, that looked like snow falling. She had the girls hair color, and her eyes.

"Mom, I've only been an hour. And all the kids here are stuck up or drunk" the girl replied not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Oh," the women said sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her. "Come on Sammy. Its might be fun. You could meet someone" she smiled rubbing her shoulders. The girl sighed, closed her book, set it in her lap, then looked at her mother.

"Fine, mother. I'll got get ready" she said getting up, tucking her book under her arm.

"Thats my girl. I'll see you later, sweetie" the mother said getting up off of the couch, pulling her dress back down, and straightening out the wrinkles, then walked off into the party she came out of.

Snow was flying everywhere, and the cold was starting to freeze his neck. He didn't care though, flying down the mountain at top speeds that now person would be able to get in a lifetime. He moved his hands to his sides and held them out, so he got more control than he did before. A smile played on his lips as a bead of cold sweat rolled down his cheek.

He was going over the very last of the hills that were made for jumps for the border. Going off of the jump, doing a upside down 360 before landing on the ground with his knees bent.

"Yes!" he exclaimed pumping a fist, as he came to the end of the trail. He slide to a stop, before his parents that were standing a foot out from the door. "Finally!" he cheered pulling off his googles to look at him parents.

"Nice work, son" he father said

"Danny, could you go take a shower, then get ready for the party, please" him mother begged.

"Come on mom. It's just some stupid party, that the owners put on every year." he said pulling off his hat and ruffling his sweaty hair.

"Please, Danny? You might meet someone." his mother smiled. Danny sighed then unhooked his board from his snow boots.

"Fine. I'll go get ready" he said running through the sun and through the front door of the lodge. .

"Wow, wasn't that good? Let's hear it for a pair of skiers" the man standing on a stage that was set up in front of a huge crowd. "Let me find our next victim" the looked through the crowd, scouring for a new pair. "You!" he yelled over the crowd and into the microphone.

The girl sitting on a stull looked up at the man, after placing a finger on the page of her book in her lap. "Sorry, but I don't, and can't sing!" she yelled back then focusing on her book again.

"Sorry, Girly but I don't take no for an answer" he muttered into the microphone, before a guy pulled her book away from her and pulling her onto her feet.

"Hey! Give that back!" she jumped up trying to grab her book out of the reaches of the man.

"After you sing" the announcer responded. "Now, for my second victim..." he mumbled evilly. "How about you? Fine Sir?" he said pointing again in the crowd.

The boy was leaning against a post at the back of the room, playing on his phone, texting a couple of his buddies from school. He lifted up his finger in mid-air, and looked up at the man. "I come here every year for snowboarding, not singing!" the boy yelled back then focusing on his phone again.

The man on the stage sighed, massaging his temples "Really? Come on people its New Years Eve! Have a little fun! Now, come on!" he fashioned to another guy standing next to the boy. He pulled the phone out of the boys hands and held it high of his head. The boy was just as tall as the man, and soon got the cell phone back into his grips, with a look of happiness on his face as he smirked.

"Ug! Come on, sir! You don't wanna leave this lovely lady to do a solo do you?" the announcer said pointing to the girl that was now being pushed up onto the stage by other people in the crowd, along with the man that was holding her book. The boy looked at the girl that was looking right back at him, pure fear plastered on her face.

The boy sighed, before pushing his way through the crowd, making his way to the stage with the announcer and the girl. He hopped on the stage on the other side of the announcer, fixing his shirt that round up.

"Okay you two! What's your names?" the announcer asked, ignoring the death glares that the two were giving him. The stretched a hand close to the girls mouth, so that the microphone was right below it.

"Uh, Samantha Manson" the girl said. The announcer smiled and pulled the microphone away, then did the same to the boy.

"Um, Daniel Fenton" the boy said. The announcer smiled again pulling away the microphone, and moving it to his own mouth to talk.

"Okay!" he exclaimed cheerly "Samantha, Daniel. Why don't you guess give the two a little support!" he cheered into the crowd. The audience cheered some support, then two people hopped on stage and handed the two each a microphone. "Start the music!" the man stand twirling his finger in the air to the DJ in the front of the room.

The DJ picked a song of random, them started the music, and played the slideshow to the lyrics on a television that was set up on the far corner of the stage, showing the crowd and the pair the song.

"Start of Something New" came zooming across the screen in large print. The boy rolled his eyes at the song cause, 'Couldn't pick any other girly song in the world?' he thought as he pushed up both of his sleeves of his green plaid dress shirt.

The boy cleared his throat before singing:

"Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance"

The girl took in a deep breath, as it was her turn to sing:

"I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, before cutting in "Ohhh..."

"To all the possibilities," she finished smiling at him, grinning

She continued, before noticing that he sang too "I know.."

She continued to sing, and this time alone "That something has changed"

He butting in again, joining her for the chorus"Never felt this way"

He stop singing letter her sing "And right here tonight"

Before coming back in and singing with her "This could be the Start of somethin' new"

He went out again "It feels so right"

And came in "To be here with you, ooh

And now lookin' in your eyes" he turned so that they were looking at each other, following the lyrics to the song.

"I feel in my heart" she sang, taking a step toward him

"Feel in my heart" he repeated, as he did the same.

"The start of somethin' new" they sang, this time her cutting in.

"Ohhh, yeahh" he added, making her laugh into the microphone. They were centimeters apart from each other, microphones touching.

"The start of something...new" they sang together, lowering the microphone from their mouths, as the music died, and the crowd roared to life.

"Danny" he told her holding out his hand to her. She giggled, and smiled before taking his hand into her own.

"Sam" she said.

"Well, that was somethin', wasn't it?" the announcer hopping back on stage taking the microphones from them. "Thank you! Now, next victim- I mean pair!" he said shoving the pair off of the stage.

"Well... that was fun" he said as the two walked out of the party and out the side door.

"You're telling me" she rolled her eyes

"So, how long have you been singing for?" he asked leaning against the post, covered with snow.

"Other than singing to my little brother at night. Never." she said crossing her arms and resting them on the post next to him.

"Really? That's kinda hard to believe. You've got an amazing voice." he said, followed by him looking at the snow covered mountain, and white flakes falling slowly into the ground.

"Thanks, but more than likely. What about you? Singer?" she said, he looked back at her and shaked his head.

"Nope. Never sung a bare in my life. Well, other than singing in the shower, and my shower head." he rolled his eyes

"5...4...3...2.." the crowd inside chanted, catching their attention

"Happy New Year!" the cheered, throwing things into the air, while grabbing someone close and kissed them. The two looked at eachother before slowly moving in toward each other. Their lips brushed against each others, and the pushed against them getting closer. She closed her lips more, tighter on his bottom lip, before closing her eyes.

There kiss interrupted by firework exploding over the mountain. They pulled away to look at them, for a while before started talking again.

"I probably should go wish my mom a Happy New Years" she said slowly backing away, and pointing to the directions inside.

"Yeah, okay." he said "Me too. I mean, my parents, my mom and dad" She smiled

"Let me see your phone" she held out her hand to him. He reached in his back pocket and pull out a cell phone. In a second, she gave it back.

"What?" he looked confused, then opening it and see a picture of her and her number. He smiled then held out a hand to her for her phone, doing the same, then handing it back.

"I'll see you around" she said before disappearing inside while he said still out in the cold watching the fireworks.

_**First Chapter Done! (Fyi_- Reviews=Updates) **_

_**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS, OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL AND THEIR SONGS. INCLUDING START OF SOMETHING NEW! **_

_**OPINION- SHOULD DANNY PLAY BASKETTBALL? REVIEW TO ANSWER**_


End file.
